


Accidentally Joined a Gang

by IAmAHomosexualOtter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Keith is too pure, Lance is a concerned boyfrind, This is my first fic so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAHomosexualOtter/pseuds/IAmAHomosexualOtter
Summary: Based off of the otp imagine writing prompt: Imagine Person excitedly telling Person B that they made a bunch of new friends and says "They even showed friendship me this cool friendship symbol" and Person B says "THATS A GANG SYMBOL YOU ACCIDENTALLY JOINED A GANG!"





	Accidentally Joined a Gang

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please no hate. Also it's very short, but thanks for reading~:)

 ACCIDENTALLY JOINED A GANG

"Lance! Lance come here!" Keith excitedly screamed from the doorway of his boyfriend's apartment. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lance called back, walking into the sitting room, "Now, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" "Ok, so you know how like I'm kind of bad at making friends?" Lance nods his head, "Well, today this group of guys approached me, and I mean big, tuff looking guys, and they asked me if I wanted to be in their group, and of course I said yes." "Why- " Lance began, but Keith cut him off by talking even more. "And they were happy I wanted to join them, they even showed me their cool knives, and I mean cooler than mine, and they even showed me this cool friendship symbol! It was of a skull with blue and green flames reading, 'The Night Riders', what a cool group name huh?" After hearing Keith explain what had happened, realization suddenly dawned on him. "KEITH, THAT WAS A GANG SYMBOL, YOU ACCIDENTALLY JOINED A GANG!" Lance suddenly exclaimed. Keith's smile decreased as he whispered out a soft, "Oh, it makes so much sense now."


End file.
